


You Should Hear This

by orphan_account



Series: the sorta canon-compliant mother 3 amish au [1]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a day when she brought home the small gaming device that was the first for Lucas to actually be violent about it.





	You Should Hear This

**Author's Note:**

> beginning part started off when i was really depressed but at one point it picks up cause i bought myself new clothes and realized i get to see my gf tomorrow so yay
> 
> also this is probably sorta self-indulgent and yes its a modern au but still follows game events.... just if the game was altered a bit

The first electronic device he handles since the day they escaped from Nowhere was a small handheld, a gaming device that bore itself in a bright yellow with black buttons and a perfectly rectangular screen.

He promptly took it into his hands before dropping it and breaking it to pieces with his foot.

It wasn’t a paranoid-type emotion that came over him, more of just an overall anger for the device. Being he grew up with an organic society, and having his first taste of the advanced new-age technology through only bad experiences, it all felt like a threat to him, so he took it into his own hands to destroy it before it could harm him.

That is why he’d much prefer the old ‘kick the chair’ way of going out instead of the more intricate ‘head on a railroad’ or ‘off a bridge’ way of going.

Lucas never watched TV and was never caught up on what everybody else was talking about, preferring to shill out the eighty cents it took for a good newspaper, reclining in a seat to overwhelm himself with the daily monochromatic news within the paper folds. The most that was allowed in the house was the radio, because it was so similar to a record player in that it had no face or screen, just knobs and noise flowing out of it; of course, when the music would stop and a disembodied voice would begin to speak they turned it off, sliding the dial to a different station in hopes to keep him settled as to not try to harm their only radio.

Kumatora never had a bad experience with machines so she couldn’t meet eye-to-eye with Lucas. She couldn’t understand, and constantly attempted to bring home her own devices, mostly secondhand or found on the sidewalk that only worked half the time and had some odd years beaten into it. She’d either hide it until she was caught or forced them upon Lucas in a sort of exposure-type therapy that would get him over his fear.

It was a day when she brought home the small gaming device that was the first for Lucas to actually be violent about it.

Kumatora stopped bringing things home them.

Books and flashlights and hauling off to laundromats to do the weekly cleaning, Duster had no trouble living an Amish life, since he himself lived like this too, and oftentimes missed it.

It left them in lag to the rest of the world, somewhat isolated in their neighborhood as nobody took the time to try and talk to them, but it didn’t seem to bug any of them; people weren’t too fond of the company of vagabonds, after all.

Duster liked the hoard up books in his room, from old paperbacks to hard covers that sprung dust out of it’s spine every time he would accidentally drop them to the floor. He was a nostalgic for records and vinyls, and was the backbone to Lucas’ comfort in this world, something that made his days feel a little bit more worth living.

Above all that, he was perfectly happy living any way he could knowing he was finally away from his father; he could very much live in a tree for the rest of his life as an alternative to ever returning to Wess.

It made him ache, too, though, suddenly feeling comfort. It wasn’t until his new life that he realized how much of him was sore, as if he’d been living for hundreds of years; his back hurt constantly if he did too much and he found himself taking multiple naps a day, his ankles cracking as he walks up or down inclines and that always-present feeling of a headache.

Sore all over, he still tried his hardest, filling in the gaps for both Lucas and Kumatora for a family.

Some things were inevitable but liveable; Lucas came to enjoy stringing lights across the house for seasonal decoration, having hastily taped a bunch in his room home for a suddenly fear of the dark had taken him overnight. They still lit candles and lanterns, but it became decorational and tradition rather than out of bare necessity.

Lucas was also a great fan of movies, something he had never seen before; moving pictures on a massive screen, sitting out on starry nights in a park as the locals gathered around a large drawn sheet. He was fascinated with how everything was projected, not even caring that Kumatora tracked dirt onto their blanket as he watched in awe at the light of the projector.

Together they all learned how to use kitchen appliances, having to ever since Duster was gifted a plethora of cookbooks that called for such foreign things like a ‘slow cooker’ or a ‘smoker’ --- Lucas and Kumatora were big on that, always rushing to help him with his next concoction and often found early in the mornings attempted once again to flip pancakes or sunnyside an egg.

Speaking of which, Lucas had grown a homesickness for his old farm, missing the constant bustle the animals and crops had brought to him. He especially missed the chickens, remember the times he’d sit out in the coops and play with them while his brother was off doing his chores.

So despite the looks the neighbors seemed to give them and the unhelpfulness of pet store clerks, they bought a chicken --- really. There was feed and care guides for them at the store and everything, so it couldn’t have been that weird. They needed a new housepet ever since the subsequent loss of Boney.

Kumatora wanted to name it fatass, seeing as they had acquired a….. Rotund fella from a local farmhand that sought it as the ugly chick of a clutch. Lucas, forever the heart of the home, held it close to himself and decided that they’d call it Mister.

Mister.

Mister was basically attached to Lucas ever since they got him, always being piled up in Lucas’ arms and taken around the house. Kumatora found it all too funny until the rotund animal sat in bed with her one night and she realized that chickens make  _ noises _ and coo and everything, second-guessing herself but still slightly joking about having a pet chicken on the occasion.

It’s a start of something, something none of them really understand yet but cherish. They’ve escaped something horrible together and managed out with wounds that were only emotional. 

At night, when they’re all getting ready for lights out, Lucas will ask everybody what they appreciate God for giving them ( his mother always spoke of God but in a strict, suffocating way that he often feared, but Duster allowed more freedom for him to search his beliefs as he wished and even acquiring a lightly-handled Quran for him, too.)

Kumatora will always say something wisecracking like food or her new nail polish, but makes sure to tack on the end a ‘and you guys, of course’; Lucas would say something a bit more thoughtful, like the good food they own or the lovely weather the week had.

Duster would always be last, and he’d always pull the two close in his arms and bend down to their height, carefully saying through his somewhat exhausted demeanor that, despite everything, he’s grateful for them.

And Mister, too.


End file.
